Infants develop by interacting with their surrounding environment. Sensory stimuli are an infant's first sources of learning (infants learn through audio and visual stimulation related to different fields of experience). For example, seeing bright colors, bold patterns, and moving elements fosters development of visual tracking skills. Listening to music and sounds stimulates auditory skills, while touching materials of varying texture enhances tactile skills. Each of these activities, moreover, encourages an infant to use and develop its cognitive skills to differentiate among various sights, sounds, and textures. Consequently, toys are often developed to create an interactive, sensory stimulating experience for an infant. For example, crib toys such as light projectors and mobiles aid the development of an infant by improving vision and eye-tracking skills. When an infant focuses on either an object suspended from a mobile or on an image projected onto a wall or ceiling, visual tracking skills are stimulated. In addition, music and sounds generated by the toys can not only enhance listening skills, but also inspire creative thinking. While current crib-mounted toys provide some sensory stimulation, it is desirable to increase the potential skill development of an infant by increasing the level of interaction an infant may have with the toys. In particular, it is desirable to provide a highly interactive experience for the infant via an entertainment device such as a crib-mounted toy or mobile.
This invention is directed generally to an interactive entertainment apparatus for use with a child-receiving device such as a crib. The interactive entertainment apparatus may comprise a fluid-filled housing with a transparent portion enabling an infant to view the fluid. The interactive entertainment apparatus may further comprise a fluid-filled container including a pliable portion adapted such that an infant may contact the pliable portion and move the fluid within the container. Providing such visual or tactile interaction increases the development potential of an infant by providing an additional level of sensory stimulation.